


【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉

by handsomeyao



Series: 【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeyao/pseuds/handsomeyao
Summary: #合成人万X设计师查，现代AU无能力#合成人设定是真实的人类里面的那种合成人类型，类似于全职保姆，无感情（之后老万会意识觉醒，万的形象想象呆八）可以做到与人类正常沟通并从中提取出用户的需求，只靠充电就能维持合成人工作#社会背景是一个人工智能发展的阶段，合成人普及。总的来说还是现代社会，只是多了合成人而已#或许有ooc





	【EC】跟合成人谈一场恋爱是什么感觉

**Author's Note:**

> 一切的优秀属于人物，所有的糟粕由我背锅

（一）购置一个新型合成人

“你自己说说，这是第几次了？？！！！”

“emmmmm…第三次...？”面对感叹号快要从语言层面化为从Raven脑袋上蹦出的实体，Charles弱气且认真的说道。

“已经是第三次了，老天啊Charles，你就是个工作狂，能不能好好照顾自己？我真的很担心你，实在不行换个工作吧，做设计这么累，我真怕哪天见到你头发没了。”Raven一副焦心的神情。

所谓事不过三的魔咒在Charles这里失去了他的力量，在上一次Charles保证，一定不会再把自己累进医院了之后Raven稍稍放心了点，也只是一点点而已，果然没多久又接到Charles住院的消息。

不努力工作就要回家继承家族大业，好惨哦…她这个哥哥放着规划好的的家业不去继承，非得做设计。早听说做设计的都忙得天昏地暗，日渐消瘦，Charles好像乐在其中，连加班都没抱怨过。市场调查、搜集设计资料、策划、设计、制作和客户沟通，整个过程她这个哥哥都亲力亲为，不是在公司加班就是在家里加班，一周七天连轴转，有时候她觉得Charles不是不想继承家业是想寻死。对于Charles来说，他宁愿这么累也不想走父亲安排好的路，从政是他绝对不会考虑的事情，而且他也不喜欢被规划好的人生，他要过的是自己喜欢并且有意思的日子。

又一次的因为过度工作进医院，这可以算工伤吧…不过公司肯定不认，Charles心想。

过度劳累加上饮食作息不规律，是让Charles三进医院的主要原因。上一次是因为加班忘了吃饭，小身板的Charles在加班做完工程一激动，一个猛地起身就两眼一黑直接晕厥在地上。  
用Raven的话来说就是，世界上能因为工作忘记吃饭，还能因为工作把自己三次弄进医院的大概只有Charles。此时Raven大大的白眼从Charles脑海里飘过。工作还能比自己的身体更重要吗？

Charles想辩解一下的，那天其实是因为去献过血，加上加班忙起来忘了吃饭就低血糖了，不过确实是忘了吃饭…但平时还是正常的，就是突然有几个项目交给他让他实在有点忙不过来，刚好赶上公司最近考核，Charles肯定不能在这个时间段里工作出岔子，所以紧赶慢赶也得把项目给做好。  
上一次Charles觉得自己还好，一次意外而已，要是当天吃过晚饭就不会有那么一出了。这一次Charles也自己觉得还好，只是急性肠胃炎。吸取了上次低血糖晕厥的教训，所以Charles在周末加班的时间里抽出了15分钟的时间，把前天做的炒面从冰箱里拿出来热了吃，顺便还开了一瓶啤酒配，可以说是非常不健康的晚餐了。但是Charles没想到的是，就是他抽空吃的这一顿又把他送进了医院。

“只是急性肠胃炎？”Raven的声音又高了八度“你昏迷在家，要不是Hank刚好有事找你，可能现在你还在家昏着没人发现呢。是个有脑子的人都知道，放久了的食物是会变质的，你知不知道可能会食物中毒？”Charles往被子里缩了缩，“我吃起来觉得它没变质…”甚至还想再来一碗….  
Charles眨着可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛，试图靠这个来停止妹妹没完没了的唠叨。

Raven正打算开口让她这个不省心的哥哥好好记住熟食的最佳食用期和保质期，坐在一旁给Charles盛粥的Hank起身，前者仿佛看到了救星一般，接过后者递来的粥并试图转移话题“谢谢你Hank，你之前找我有什么事？”  
“本来是项目甲方觉得有个版块感觉不行，我们讨论了好久本来想来问问你是怎么想的，结果手机一直没打通就直接过来找你”然后进门就发现Charles躺在地上。“后来甲方那边好像吵了一架，最后反正还是按原计划进行”Charles点点头，项目已经快要进入收稿阶段了，这时候变内容，甲方的尿性还真是没变。

Hank说完略有所思，不过是在想其他事情。Charles以为Hank还有什么工作的事要说，抱着粥嘬了一口，没什么味道，抬头又看着他。  
Hank手习惯性的扶了下眼镜，提出了一个建议，“Charles我觉得你可以买一个合成人。”  
Raven一脸‘小伙子不错啊’的表情附议道“对啊，你怎么没想过买一个合成人啊，现在合成人这么普及。”Hank继续“合成人可以帮你处理日常生活琐事，就不会再有这些事情发生了。”他也担心Charles这样迟早会把自己整出大毛病。Hank和Charles是同事，他知道Charles一直以来有买房的意向，可能是看中了哪一套吧，所以最近一段时间工作上是格外的拼。  
“Hank你这话说的像广告推销一样，其实我还好，只是一个肠胃炎而已，几天就好了”Charles安慰道。

为了拿最佳员工奖金以及拥有被提拔的资格，Charles最近的状态基本上是一坐一整天，加班到半夜。没有休止加班和改稿让人疲惫，在精神和肉体被双重折腾下，后果很快的显现出来，Charles今天的急性肠胃炎就是身体对他的抗议。  
Charles知道自己这样容易出问题，但是时间不等人，事情一件接着一件，必须在相应时间段内完成，否则积压起来更让自己头疼。  
“Scott前几天买了一个合成人，现在他整个人下班都没事干了，全都是合成人包揽，而且还非常细致。还有Morena，前几天她搬家甚至都不需要搬家公司，一个合成人一辆车就搞定了，说真的Charles我觉得你非常需要一个。”

Raven表示十分赞同Hank的观点接着他的话头又说下去“而且以你的现在的存款来说，买一个合成人不算什么大的支出。再说了现在谁没个合成人，也就你什么事都全揽了，最后把自己累垮了。”Raven还是很心疼她这个哥哥的。

Charles皱眉略略思索了一下，目前他的存款是打算用来买套房的，合成人虽然普及但是价格也并不便宜，想到这里Charles有些舍不得也不太想买合成人，看出Charles心思的妹妹拉住哥哥的手，“Charles，你必须有个人在身边照顾，除非你明天就能找个男朋友”怎么说的我就像是个残疾了生活不能自理的人呢…  
虽然这个妹妹总是威胁他再不换工作就摸黑把他敲晕绑回家里，但其实妹妹只是嘴硬心软，他能感觉得到Raven的关心。  
最终Charles还是退让了，“我想我确实是需要一个可以帮我做饭洗衣服打扫卫生，顺便把厨房坏掉的水管修一修的合成人了。”

第二天Hank就带着Charles来到了Scott推荐的“变种人”销售部。

Charles“.…..”听着怎么这么中二啊…

销售人员领着两人介绍了一下大概机型、价格、性能，并在销售员吹得天花乱坠的强烈的推荐下，Charles极不情愿的同意了看一下销售人员介绍的最新型机“万磁王”合成人，又是一个听起来就让人尴尬到窒息的名字，Charles开始后悔听Scott的推荐了。

来都来了，反正看看也不会掉块肉，Hank这样劝着满脸写着拒绝的Charles。  
新型机不用说肯定是比旧的性能，外观都是要好的，至于为什么要叫‘变种人’‘万磁王’完全是因为老板是个X战警的脑残粉。

Hank是完全不在意这些奇奇怪怪的产品名，重点都扑在了“新型”两个字，Scott说这家的合成人性能特别好。

销售推着合成人出来，在看到合成人外表的时候Charles惊讶了，伴随着来的是一阵鸡皮疙瘩，是那种看到极致的美和协调，震撼到内心的一种生理反应。明明合成人都这么普及了，但是或许由于Charles平时工作没有真正的观察过一个合成人，在心里自定义成了和机器人是一种类型，又或许是因为眼前这个合成人实在是好看得耀眼，和呆呆的机器人完全不同。是Charles喜欢的那种类型。

新型合成人和人类外观几乎一模一样，在透明外包装袋中的合成人就像静静睡着的人一般，挺拔健硕的身形，一头金发，穿着合成人统一制定服装，显得低调又专业。

简直是个艺术品，Charles在心里想。

“或许您想看一下他启动的形态”看出顾客眼中流露出的满意，销售乘胜追击，争取第一个卖出新型合成人，领到高额报酬。怀着对报酬幻想的销售打开了透明外包袋，伸手在合成人下巴按了一下，这是合成人的开机键。  
原本低垂着头的合成人缓慢匀速的抬起头，睁开眼睛，目视前方，脸上没有一丝表情，灰绿色的人造瞳孔映入Charles的眼眸，成功的引起Charles又一阵鸡皮疙瘩，细致到发丝的做工柔软漂亮，加上合成人棱角分明的外表，让Charles有了买下这款合成人的欲望。他喜欢这个合成人。

“国内统一标准配置，囊括所有基本家务劳动的基础上，新型合成人增加了修复功能和应急反应功能，可以针对不同情况进行分析做出最佳反应，对比于以前的来说更与人类匹配度更相近，而且对眼睛的制作也根据反馈设计得和人类更相近。并且...在某些方面...也进一步得到改善，配备了自定义功能，极大程度的增强用户体验感和愉悦感。”  
怎么感觉好像有什么不对呢...

“在与用户绑定一个月之内可以无条件退货，一年包换三年保修，五年分期付款，平摊下来比一辆车还便宜。购买用户满意度高达97%，每款限量一个，给用户独一无二的感觉。相信我，这将会给您家带来前所未有的绝佳体验。”销售把话拐回来，继续努力争取他的高额报酬。“怎么样，您觉得这款合适吗？新款上市，新用户有优惠，附赠合成人大礼包，即买即用。”  
不得不说这个销售的珠连炮语让Charles更心动了，看了眼一直在旁边不做声的Hank，对方用眼神表示‘我觉得可以’。

“就买他了”Charles在平板上签字。“嗯…我需要注意点什么吗？有什么关于合成人的注意事项吗？...”对合成人处于零了解的Charles不确定的问。  
销售确认信息后递上平板道“所有的使用说明和注意事项都在里面，遵循平板上的使用说明，马上就能设置好您的全新合成人管家。”Charles接过来，看了一下使用操作说明。  
“好的，那么，海盐三 树荫二 薄雾一 衣帽间。”Charles念完，用充满对未知好奇的蓝眼睛看着眼前的合成人。“你好”声音从面前的合成人发出，低沉富有磁性，合成人的眼神也有了聚焦“现在启动设置模式，准备与初始用户连接，我的初始用户。”合成人平稳又徐缓的吐词配合着那张英俊的略带笑意的脸，虽然知道是程序设置，不过Charles还是觉得实在有些心动。毕竟帅哥谁都爱看，连自己的声音也不自觉的带上了些雀跃。

“Charles Xavier 额...叫我Charles就好。”一时间Charles居然有些紧张。合成人伸出手，“进行DNA取样，作为身份验证和安全保障，你的信息将不会与任何第三方机构共享”合成人念出程序设置好的固定句子。

合成人手的感觉，“是软的，也有温度，就像人一样。”Charles心里想。

“你好Charles，你已被设置为初始用户，很高兴见到你。”说完合成人静静的看着用户，等待着用户的下一步指令，灰绿色的瞳孔中透露着程序编好的温和情感。Charles饶有兴致的打量着合成人，脑子里又开始想，要是有个和他一模一样的男朋友就好了…

“你打算叫他什么？”Hank的话打断了Charles发散的思绪。  
“emmmm...Erik？你觉得怎么样？”Hank无所谓的一耸肩“随意，反正是你的合成人。”  
“好的，你的名字被设定为Erik，确认。”Charles在平板上点击确认键，完成了合成人的设置。  
“所以，你叫什么名字？”Charles就像刚收到玩具的小孩子一样好奇又期待的问眼前的合成人。

“你好Charles我叫Erik。” 

TBC——————


End file.
